The Devil's Music/Script
Written by: David Simkins Season 02, Episode 04 P3. Prue and Phoebe are sitting at a table. Phoebe: This place couldn't be more dead if I was embalmed. Prue: Yeah, I think that we're gonna have to take that offer. Phoebe: What's this guy's name again? Prue: Chris Barker. Phoebe: And he's not a loan shark or anything, is he? Prue: No. He's a collector, an investor. And it's a no-interest loan that we can pay back any time. Trust me, he's not gonna miss the money. Phoebe: Mmm. Must be nice. When do we tell Piper? Prue: Not until the club is in the black. (Piper comes up to them.) Piper: So, you guys, you do like the name of the club, right? P3. Little nod to the Power of Three, to us, partners. Phoebe: Yeah, it's very clever. Uh, Piper, it's a little, uh, quiet in here. Don't you think? Piper: It'll pick up once word of mouth kicks in. Phoebe: And when will that be, exactly? Piper: Well, you can't predict these things exactly. It's not like starting a restaurant. Besides the bank's not gonna call the loan. It's not like we're gonna lose the house. (She leaves.) Phoebe: Who said anything about losing house? We're not gonna lose the house, are we? Prue: No, because we're gonna take that offer and trust Piper to this place with people. Phoebe: What people? Where is everybody? Another club. Dishwalla is playing there. You see Leo walking around. to a room out the back. Girl: So, you, like, produce their records or what? Jeff: No, no, nothing that creative. I'm their new manager. I take care of things, whatever needs to be done, I do. Girl: Man, I can't believe this. This is like the most unbelievable thing that has ever happened to me. Jeff: Ah, the night's young. Girl: I can't believe you picked me. Jeff: Well, you seemed like a good ... soul. Plus, you said the magic words. You said you'd do anything, remember? Girl: Yes, yes. I do. Jeff: All right, just wait inside. The band should be down any minute. Girl: Thank you, thank you so much. Jeff: Don't thank me yet. (She walks in some room.) Girl: Hello? Is somebody there? Hello? (Masselin appears and she screams. The manager walks in.) Jeff: Okay, that's it. No more. I can't keep doing this. It's got to stop. Masselin: We have a pact, you get what you want and I get what I want. Opening Credits KJCH-FM. DJ: Good morning, San Francisco. This is Ralph Garmend and that was Dishwalla's hit counting Blue Car's. Dishwalla and their manager, Jeff Carlton, are my in studio guests this morning talking about club dates and we'll let you know when you can see them. Jeff: Excuse me. (Leo shows up.) Jerk. (to Leo) You know where the bathroom is? Leo: Yeah, it's, uh, right over ... (Leo pushes him up against the wall.) Jeff: Hey what is this? Leo: An intervention. (He blows magic dust all over Jeff.) P3. Piper's looking at the expenditures ... pretty bad ... more than -$20,000) Piper: This is bad. (Jenny walks in.) Jenny: You should keep that door locked, you know? Anyone could just walk in. Piper: Jenny? What are you doing here? Jenny: Am I breaking the law, right now? Being underage and all? Piper: No, we're not open. Actually, I don't know. Uh, what's your point, Jenny? Jenny: If you were open for business and I was here, would you have me arrested? Because I think friendship counts for something. Even though we're not really friends yet, but at least we're neighbors and neighbors do favors for each other, right? Piper: What kind of favors? Jenny: I need a ticket to the show Piper: What show? Jenny: It's all over the radio. I have to see them. If I don't, I'll die Piper: Not a clue what you're talking about (Jeff walks in.) Jeff: She's talking about passion. Piper Halliwell? Piper: Yeah. Can I help you with something? Jeff: Jeff Carlton. And I have to tell you when I heard about P-cubed, it was if the fate had smiles upon me. Piper: P three. Jeff: Whatever. I manage Dishwalla. Piper: Dishwalla? The Dishwalla? Jeff: I've been looking for the right place, something small, new intimate. The boys want the reacquaint themselves with the personal side of performing. They want to connect again. And I think your little hole in the wall here, is just what the doctor ordered. Piper: Dishwalla wants to play my little hole in the wall? Jeff: I want them to. Don't you? Piper: Uh... yeah. Jeff: Let's cross some T's and dot some I's. (He hands her the contract, I think.) Jenny: Uh, Mr. Carlton, sir? Do you think it will be possible for me to meet the band? I'd do almost anything. Jeff: Be careful what you wish for, sweet heart. Commercial Break [Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Prue's on the phone with Barker.) Barker: Prue, don't fell awkward. Prue: Well, it's a big deal. Barker: I know. Starting a business with that bank loan breathing down your neck can make things kind of scary. Prue: Yeah. On top of your loan. Barker: Hey, Listen. I have no doubt I'll be seeing my money again after your sister gets her club off the ground. Prue: And the terms are still the same? Barker: Absolutely. No interest. Prue: Uh, no, we'll, we'll pay you interest. Barker: Ok, fine. A quarter percent whatever. Now, speaking of getting off the ground, the plane trip to Paris is still open for discussion, isn't it? Prue: Mr. Barker ... Barker: I mean, come on ... hasn't that rain check burned a hole in your pocket by now? Prue: Look, I really appreciate your offer ... Barker: It's not an offer, Prue, it's a dinner request Prue: In Paris? Barker: You know what they call French bread in France? Prue: Bread. Barker: Exactly. Dinner in Paris is where it all begins. Prue: Okay, you know, why don't we just start with your loan, followed with us paying you back as soon as possible? Barker: Oh, you're a hard bargainer. Prue: So are you. Barker: Oh, I haven't even begun to fight. Prue: Uh huh. Barker: Paris? Prue: Stop it. Barker: Never. I'll see you at the club, with the money. Prue: Okay, bye (She hangs up the phone.) Prue: (to Phoebe) Well, it's all set. Mr. Barker's gonna meet us at the club, hand over the cheque and that'll be that. Phoebe: We're doing the right thing, aren't we? Prue: Well, we're helping out our sister. That's always the right thing, right? (Piper walks in the kitchen.) Piper: (excited) Guess what I did? Guess what I did? All by myself? Phoebe: What? Piper: You ready? Phoebe: What? Piper: Get this... Dish...walla... my club... playing there... tonight. Prue: What? Piper: I networked. Sent out feelers, sent off press releases and wouldn't you know it. Dishwalla decided to put P3 on their schedule. How's about that? P3 has officially been validated as the place to be. We're on the map (then, she hugs her sisters) I couldn't have done it without you, you patient (she kisses Prue) most generous (kisses Phoebe) sisters in the whole wide world. (Doorbells rings.) I'll get it. (She answers the door.) Leo... this day just keeping getting better. Hi. Leo: Hi, uh, Piper, we have to talk. Piper: Yeah...okay, uh... are you free tonight? Better be, ‘cause you're my date. We have backstage passes, all access, baby, to see Dishwalla at P3. I made it happen. Leo: Uh, no, actually, I made it happen. Piper: What? (Prue and Phoebe walk in.) Leo: Yeah, look, I want to tell you sooner, but I didn't have time. I had to move fast. There's a demon involved. Piper: A demon? Leo: Yeah, he'll be at your club, tonight. Piper: But, no, their manager, Jeff Carlton, came to me and-and booked them himself. Leo: I know. I cast a spell on him Piper: You what? Leo: I sort of cribbed it from one of the other witches I look after. I suggested to Carlton that he get Dishwalla into your club Prue: Why didn't you just come to us? Piper: Because he knows I would have been pissed off. What are you doing? Leo: My job. Piper: Your job? What are we, like, Leo's witches now? We're supposed to kill a demon during sold-out concert? Are you nuts? Phoebe: Piper... Piper: No, Leo. Anywhere else but not there... not my place. (He just looks at her.) Leo: The band's manager made a bargain with Masselin. Prue: That's the demon? Leo: Yeah. In exchange for human sacrifice, Masselin will make Carlton rich and powerful by attracting successful bands to him. Phoebe: Are you telling me that Dishwalla is hooked up with a demon? Leo: No, they don't know anything about the demon. Prue: So, these innocent ... what happens to them? Leo: They're devoured by Masselin. Consumed for their souls. Phoebe: Eww! Leo: The more souls Masselin collects, more successful Carlton becomes. You can't destroy the demon without first freeing those trapped within him. Piper: All this freeing and destroying, is this in between sets or during the encore? Leo: Look, I know you're upset. Piper: No...no... I skated past upset just after you came in the door. Right now, I'm at furious. Leo: We have to talk. Piper: You bet your white-lighter ass, we do. Leo: Later. I have to go. (He orbs out.) Phoebe: See, now this is exactly why you should never date a co-worker. It was a joke. Oh, honey, I'm sorry. Piper: How could he do this? Phoebe: Well, it sounds like he didn't have a choice and quiet frankly, I don't think we do either. Prue: Well, I have to get to the office and call this investor. (to Phoebe) Barker... gotta talk to Barker. [Scene: Outside some club. People are putting the band's instruments in a truck. Inspector Morris is there talking to Jeff. Darryl: It's Tina Hitchens. She's been missing since last night when she came to this club. Jeff: (to some guy) Yo... the address is on the front seat. P3! Darryl: You're playing P3? Piper Halliwell's place? Jeff: Yeah, so I don't have a lot of time. Darryl: Oh, you've got time for this. (He shows Jeff a picture of Tina.) Jeff: I answered your question. Darryl: I didn't ask one. Jeff: You asked me if I saw Tina whoever. Darryl: I don't believe I did. Did you? Jeff: What? Darryl: See her? Jeff: I didn't see anybody, inspector. Darryl: Look again. Jeff: Listen.. you have any idea how many girls like that show up to something like this? Hundreds of them. Thousands. And they all look the same. Short skirt, tight tops. Like sexy little peas in a pod. Darryl: So what difference does it make if one of them disappears?! Jeff: I didn't say that. Darryl: You didn't have to. Jeff: Why aren't you out hassling her boyfriend? Darryl: Did that already. Now, I'm hassling you. Jeff: I haven't seen her. What's with the Gestapo routine? Darryl: It tends to follow the acting like a suspect routine. Jeff: Am I under arrest? Darryl: Not yet. Melanie Jenkins? (He shows Jeff a picture of Melanie.) Jeff: No. Darryl: Brittany Tyler? (Shows him a picture.) Jeff: None of them. Never saw them Darryl: They all disappeared from clubs all around the country. Clubs that your band played in. That doesn't concern you? Jeff: Not in the slightest. If we're done here, see ya around. (Jeff leaves.) Darryl: Count on it Manor. Attic. They've found Masselin in the Book Of Shadows. Piper: There's Leo's problem. Phoebe: It's our problem. Piper: You want to know what the real problem is? Phoebe: Oh, do tell. Piper: Never mind. Phoebe: Thank you. Piper: So, how do we vanquish this creep? Phoebe: Let's find out. Shall we? Piper: And what was with that attitude? Phoebe: What attitude? Piper: Leo... it was like he was angry that I was angry. I have right to be angry, don't I? I don't want talk about it? Phoebe: Then don't. Piper: Whoa. Phoebe: What? Piper: Look at Masselin's victims. Phoebe: Yeah... (reading the book of shadows) "Trapped within the demon. The unfortunates one kept alive, their souls tortured for the pleasure he gets from their suffering" (to Piper) We got to get them out of there. Piper: With what? Demonic Ipecac? Phoebe: Actually, yeah. That seems to be the idea (reading again) "The demons seeks willing, trusting souls, delivered by the one who sealed the pact" Piper: The manager. Phoebe: So we have to get close to Carlton. Piper: Well, I'm already close. And as far as we know, I'm a willing, trusting soul... a sucker. Someone who falls for a quick line from a pretty face. Phoebe: Will you please stop that? Piper: You're right. Fine. Leo is the least of my worries. Phoebe: Right. We'll worry about that tomorrow. Piper: I don't think I can wait that long. Phoebe: You're gonna have to. Because tonight we have some major demon-ass-kicking to do. Some club. In a room. Masselin appears. Jeff: Cops are asking me questions. And you know what? They're not gonna catch you, no, sir. They're gonna catch me. All right, okay! I'm out. I'm done with it. No more souls. The pact, the agreement is now officially null and void. (Masselin sets Jeff on fire. Jeff starts screaming in pain. Masselin stops the fire.) Masselin: You will honor your agreement, Mr. Carlton. You'll bring me more souls. Jeff: Okay, okay. Bucklands. Prue's office. Chris Barker is there. Barker: So, what you're telling me is that you no longer need a white-knight to rescue you and your sisters from debt. Prue: No! Barker: But we have a deal. Prue: Well, what we had was an agreement to make a deal and I no longer agree. Barker: I see. This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain band choosing to play at P3 tonight, would it? Word travels fast. Prue: Yeah, well, Piper pulled us out of the fire. Barker: Yes, in a doing so, revealed to me quite a diamond in the rough. Prue: Meaning what? Barker: Well, meaning, I understand you're showing me the door, but I think I rather like this party. I think your sister's little venture is on its way to great success. Which is why I've already gone to your bank and made an offer to pick up your loan. Prue: You didn't? Barker: Did! Prue: Ok, Mr. Barker... we have a relationship... Barker: Yes and you've brought so many valuable items into my field of view. I just have this feeling that you sister's club is gonna be the best one yet. Could you put me on the guest list for tonight? Me plus one. I'd like to see what I'm buying. Prue: Ok, I am asking, nicely, for your own sake, not to go through with this. Barker: Is that a threat, Ms. Halliwell? Be careful. You could be jeopardizing a very profitable relationship. 2 passes. I'd like a booth, too, close to the stage. Manor. Kitchen. Piper and Phoebe are making a potion. Piper: How is this gonna work? Phoebe: We're just slip Masselin a little extra-strength antacid. And if the Book of Shadows is right, the should disappear like a demonic gas bubble, freeing his victims, leaving them safe and sound Piper: Phoebe, we can't even give our cat a vitamin. How are we gonna get this down a demon's throat? Phoebe: In this? (She holds up a balloon.) Piper: What is that? Phoebe: It's a balloon. Piper: Okay, where is it? Phoebe: Where is what? Piper: The spoonful of sugar big enough to hide that thing? Phoebe: You're looking at her Piper: Excuse me? Phoebe: Well, the only way to get to Masselin, is through Carlton, right? So all I'll have to do is get close to Carlton, pretend I'm some choice tidbit. Then we get Masselin to swallow this. Piper: Right before he swallows you, Phoebe. No, it's too dangerous. Phoebe: Well, unless you have a better idea, it's our only choice. You and Prue will back me up. I'll be fine. Piper: I hate him. (Piper puts something in the blender.) Phoebe: Of course you hate him. He's a demon. Wait, we are talking about the demon, right? Piper: He didn't even have the decency to ask me first. He at least could have discussed it with me. Phoebe: Oh, Leo! Piper: I mean, can you believe him? He acted as if we've never has a relationship before. Like it was just business. (She turns on the blender without putting the lid on. Food flies everywhere.) Oh! Oh! Phoebe: Got to put the lid on, honey! Piper: And I saw the future too, you know. Leo and I get married. A marriage in the future imply some sort of relationship in the present ... the question is: where's the relationship Phoebe: Somewhere between confusing and complicated? Just talk to him, honey? It'll be okay. Piper: I'd rather just freeze him and kick him in the ... (doorbell rings) That better not be him. Phoebe: In the shins? Piper: Not exactly. (Piper answers the door.) Dan: Piper? Piper: Dan, hi. Dan: Can I talk to you for a second? Piper: Sure! What's up? Dan: Jenny... Did you tell her she could go see Dishwalla tonight? Piper: No, no!! She can't go! Dan: She said you said it was all right. Piper: Well, I didn't exactly tell her it wasn't. But the things were happening kind of fast. Dan: Well, she's in her room right now, picking out her clothes. Piper: Oh God! Okay... I'll go talk to her. (As she opens the door, she sees Leo.) Leo: Hi. Piper: Hello! Leo: Listen, I was hoping that we could uh... talk Piper: Sure... Leo this is... Leo: Dan Gordon! Piper: Wait. You know him? Leo: What? Are you kidding? He used to play second base for the Mariners. Ha had an all-star season going till he blew out his knee sliding into home. I still think you were safe. Dan: So do I. Leo: I'm Leo. Dan: Nice meeting you. Piper: No, it's not. You follow baseball? Leo: Yeah! Piper: You have time for baseball, but you don't have time to tell me about you-know-what, before you-know-who shows up you-know-where? Dan: Uh, Listen. If you two need to talk or something, I can... Piper: No, no no. We don't need to talk. Leo stops by occasionally to fix things. Phoebe can show him around. (Phoebe shows up.) Ahem! Let's go talk to Jenny. Dan: It was nice meeting you. Leo: Yeah, you too. (Dan and Piper leave.) Phoebe: She's just a little upset. Leo: Yeah... I don't blame her. Bucklands. Prue walks past Darryl. Darryl: Right... and this is where you say "Darryl", I say "Prue"and then you say something like "what are you doing here?" Prue: What are you talking about? Darryl: Andy didn't have time to teach me all the steps to this dance but I'm a quick study. Prue: I have to go. Darryl: To P3? As usual, I barely know what's going on. And I don't like it. Prue: Look, I will explain everything to you later. Darryl: But you never do. I know it's all about keeping me safe and I respect that. What do you know about Jeff Carlton? Prue: I can't. Darryl: This is about my job. Andy is gone but I'm not Andy. I'm not saying that you have to tell me about everything. But whenever you and your sisters get involved, the whole playing field gets little crazy Prue: Yeah. And a lot more dangerous. Darryl: I'm a cop. Stop protecting me, Prue. Prue: You have absolutely no idea. Darryl: I'm an imaginative guy. I have plenty of ideas. I even had you three working for the CIA for while. what matters is you and I work out some kind of relationship. We're gonna need to communicate or I'm gonna become a very unsociable. Prue: Okay. Darryl: The missing girls... and Jeff Carlton. Prue: We're working on it. Darryl: I figured. Prue: Look, Darryl, just trust us, okay? We're got this one for right now. Darryl: Sure. Prue: I have to go. (She leaves.) Darryl: Be careful Dan's place. Jenny's room. Jenny's picking out her clothes. Piper: Jenny, the state can shut me down. Jenny: How are they gonna find out? Are you gonna tell 'em? ‘cause I'm not gonna tell 'em. Do you like the read or denim? Dan: Jenny ... Jenny: Yeah! Sure. Let's hear from uncle Dan. Who never in his life faked an I.D. or snuck into a bar. Who never did anything wrong. Ever. Dan: We're talking about you. Jenny: No, we're talking about Piper and she said I could go see the show. Piper: I never said that... Jenny, I'm sorry, but I can't let you in the club. Dan: Your mom and dad, they put me in charge. Jenny: Right.. everybody's in charge... but not me. Not ever. Why is that? (Jenny starts to cry and leaves.) Dan: I'm sorry. She's just feeling, you know, a little... Piper: Betrayed... it's okay. I know the feeling. P3. Phoebe: You didn't leave any passes for that investor guy, did you? Prue: No way. The bouncer has his order. Chris Barker is not allowed. The last we need is for Piper to find out she's gonna lose her club. Phoebe: If the bank accepts his offer... Prue: One hellish complication at a time. Okay, do you have the poison pill? Phoebe: Armed and dangerous. Prue: Good! ‘cause here comes demon boy. Phoebe: Mmm. Prue: Positions. Piper: Mr. Carlton Jeff: Nice crowd. Is the band here? Piper: Yep. They came in the back way. They're right over there. Everything's ready. JEFF: Better be. I don't want any problems. (He walks away.) Piper: That's too bad. Leo: Talking to yourself again? Piper: What are you doing here? Leo: I'm watching over things. It's what I do, remember? Piper: I remember when it didn't use to be a job. Leo: Look! This isn't easy for me either, Piper, you know. Piper; Leo, I really can't talk about this right now... Excuse me. (She walks away from him.) to Prue and Phoebe. Prue: Okay, Pheebs. Go get him. Phoebe: Keep an eye on me. Prue: You're kind of hard to miss in that outfit. (They smile and she goes to talk to Jeff.) Phoebe: Excuse me? Aren't you Jeff Carlton? Jeff: Yes. Phoebe: Yeah! I recognized you from that MTV top 10 video things last month. Jeff: Somebody actually saw that? Phoebe: It was really good. Jeff: Taped that almost 2 months ago. Phoebe: I didn't even know there was such a thing as a music manager. Let alone what they did until you came on the scene. I mean, who knew? I'm now taking a class in music management at the learning Annex. You're my inspiration. Jeff: Really? Phoebe: Cross my heart. Hey, do you have any pointers? I would do...just about anything to get the inside the scoop. Jeff: Anything, huh? Wanna meet the band? Phoebe: Yeah. Jeff: This way. (Prue and Piper are watching over her.) Prue: Where is he taking her? Piper: In the back. Prue: All right, let's go. to a room in the back. Jeff locks the door. Phoebe: What's the rush? Jeff: No time to waste. (He pushes her into a room.) to Prue and Piper. Piper tries to open the door. Piper: Oops. (Prue uses her power to open the door. Then they see Jeff Carlton and Piper freezes him.) inside the room. Masselin appears but he sees the poison and disappears again. Prue and Piper come in. Piper: Are you all right? Prue: Did you get him? Phoebe: No. Piper: What? Phoebe: I think we need a bigger balloon Prue: Ok. We're gonna have to regroup. Come on, let's go. Commercial Break P3. Phoebe: He's huge, and ugly and I really think we need a bigger balloon. Piper: Maybe we just came in too soon. Phoebe: Maybe he saw the poison. Piper: Well, in any case, the spook's spooked. Phoebe: And took the trapped souls with him. The ones that we have to save. Prue: Look, we don't know for sure if the demon is gone, is he is still here, then he's gonna feed again and Carlton's the one to feed him. Do you still have the poison pill? Phoebe: Yes, but I don't think it's gonna be enough. Prue: Phoebe, stop. All right, uh, we need to cover the exits, look for Carlton, if we see him grab anybody, Piper, you freeze the room and we'll get into positions. Piper: I wish we could just stuff his head in a toilet and make him cough up the demon. Phoebe: Oh, honey, still upset with Leo? Piper: I'm talking about Carlton. Phoebe: I can't keep up. back to the room. Masselin: You brought witches to destroy me. Jeff: What are you talking about? No, I didn't. I swear. Masselin: To whom do you swear? Jeff: To you. Just you. I didn't know about witches. Masselin: Your most recent selection, she holds the key to my destruction. Take it from her. Jeff: But why? They know about you, they know about me. Masselin: Take it from her and bring the witches for me. Jeff: All right, all right. But how am I gonna get 'em back here? I mean, they're gonna be a little suspicious. Masselin: Tempt them with an innocent soul. outside P3. Jenny's sneaking into P3. Jenny: Excuse me, I'm sorry... Pardon me... Excuse me. inside P3. Bouncer: (to Barker) I'm sorry but if you don't have a ticket and your name isn't in the guest list, I can't let you in. Barker: Try looking under "G" for "Grant" (He gives him a $50 note. Jenny finally sneaks into P3.) Bouncer: Oh, here you are, Mr. Grant. Barker: Thank you so much. (The bouncer let's him in. Dishwalla starts playing. Leo appears behind Piper.] Piper: I wish you'd quit doing that. Leo: What's happening? Piper: We're on it, Leo. We're just waiting for Carlton to do his thing. Leo: Look, you think I like this? Piper: Leo... Leo: Do you think I like to not being with you? Piper: Ok, can we cut the crap? I know what you have to do. I always have. The question is: What do you want? What do you wanna do? With me? With us? Do you ever think about that? Leo: All the time. Piper: You ever want to discuss it with me? Leo: Yes. It's just the timing always seems. (Piper sees Darryl) Piper: Seems to suck. Okay, hold that thought. Don't let go. Just hold it. (She goes where Prue is.) Morris is here? Prue: What? (Prue sees Mr. Barker.) Whoa! Oh, boy! Piper: What are you looking at? He's over there. Prue: Huh, yeah, okay. (Prue grabs Piper and run.) to Jeff. He sees Phoebe. Jeff: (to security) See that honey by the stage in the silver thing. She's got something in her purse. Security guard: Something illegal? Jeff: Extremely. Get it out of here Security guard: You got it. (The security goes where Phoebe is and grabs her purse) Phoebe: Hey, what are you doing? Security guard: Weapons check. Phoebe: There's nothing in this. (He finds the balloon. The both grab it and the balloon pops.) Security guard: Oh! What the hell is that? (The poison is all over Phoebe's wrap or something that she's wearing.) Phoebe: That is a $75 dry-cleaning bill. to Jenny. Jeff walks up to her. Jeff: Hey there, Jenny. Hello, I remember you. You're friend of Piper Halliwell's, right? Jenny: And Phoebe and Prue. We're like sisters. Jeff: Listen. Would you like to meet the band? Jenny: Are you serious? Man, I'd do anything to meet them. Jeff: Follow me. (Phoebe sees Jeff with Jenny.) to Prue and Piper. Barker comes up to them. Barker: Hello, Prue. Prue: Hi, Mr. Barker. Piper: Where's Phoebe? Barker: Let me guess. Piper Halliwell, right? Piper: Yeah! Who are you? Who's he? Barker: The name's Chris Barker and I'm gonna taking over everything from here on out. Piper: Wait! What? (Morris shows up) Darryl: Piper, we've gotta talk. Piper: Not now. Barker: I'd be willing to discuss you staying on. However, in a dimished capacity, of course. (Phoebe comes up to them.) Phoebe: Jenny's here with Carlton. Prue: What? Piper: Jenny's here? Phoebe: And I lost the potion. Darryl: Piper, it's important. Barker: Yeah, wait in line, pal. (Morris shows Barker his badge.) Darryl: Hey, why don't you step to the back. Piper: Okay, everybody hold it. (She freezes everybody.) Phoebe: Look. (They look at Jenny and Jeff.) Prue: Oh my God. Piper: Oh my God. Phoebe: Oh my ... God. (They run to follow Jeff and Jenny and the place unfreezes.) Phoebe: Freeze them again. Piper: They're through the door. to the room. Jeff pushes Jenny into the room. Jenny: Hello? (Masselin appears and she screams.) Commercial Break The run to the room. Piper: Move it! Move it! Prue: Wait. Hold it. Stop. Piper: Jenny's in there. Prue: Yeah, but we can't kill Masselin without the potion. Piper: Well, we can't just stand here. She's gonna die. (Jeff opens the door and Prue uses her power against him and makes him fly.) Prue: (to Jeff) Help us. Jeff: He'll kill me. He'll burn the flesh off my bones for eternity. Piper: Listen up, skid mark. You tell us how to save Jenny and get Elvis out of the building, or spending an eternity in hell is gonna be the least of your worries. Jeff: There's nothing you can do. Piper: We can break the pact and free you from Masselin. Jeff: Believe me, if I could help you, I would. But if you go in there, he's gonna swallow you whole and you'll still be alive. Piper: That's not a bad idea. Prue: What? Piper: Where's the demon? Jeff: Through that door. Piper: I got a plan. We get eaten. Phoebe: I'm sorry, we get what? Piper: And once we're inside, Prue, you use your power to blow him up. Prue: From the inside? Piper: Mmm hmm. Phoebe: Who's to say that we won't lose our powers once we get in there. Maybe that's exactly what he wants. Prue: Yeah, well, we don't really have a choice, Phoebe. The poison pill is gone. Phoebe: Is it? (She shows her wrap with the poison.) Back up. Piper: Phoebe, what are you... (She kicks the door open. Masselin appears.) Masselin: It's time to join your friends, witches. (Prue, with her powers, make the wrap with the poison flies against Masselin. Mr. Barker comes in.) Barker: What is going on back here? (Masselin blows up and green stuff splats all over Barker. We see all victims on the floor.) Piper: Jenny! We gotta get her home. (Morris comes in.) Darryl: Prue, what's going on here? Someone wanna clue me in? Prue: You're arresting a kidnapper. Phoebe: And rescuing his victims. Good job. Prue: Trust me. That's all what you wanna know. Darryl: I guess that's all I need to know. (He arrests Carlton.) Prue: Mr. Barker... here's what you need to know. This place is ours. The ups, the downs, the good and especially the bad. It's all ours. Now if you ever bother us again, you won't have to ask if I'm threatening you. Are we clear? Barker: Yeah! Prue: Good. to outside. Dishwalla is playing. Commercial Break Manor. Prue: (to Piper) Paying bills? Piper: Every last one. For this month, at least. Phoebe: Thanks to Leo. (Piper gives Phoebe her "evil look".) Well, technically if it wasn't for him, you would've never landed Dishwalla. Piper: I suppose. And technically if we hadn't vanquished a demon, you client, Chris Barker, wouldn't have abandoned his hostile takeover. The bank called... and told me Mr. Barker didn't have the stomach for gruesome stage theatrics. He's withdrawing his offer. Prue: I'm sorry. Phoebe: He was just supposed to help. We didn't expect a double cross. Piper: It's okay. I mean, I understand why you didn't want to hurt my feelings but you could have told me the truth. Prue: (with a puppy face and cute voice) I said I was sorry. Phoebe: We're sorry. Piper: It's just dawning on me that personal relationships and business don't mix well at all. (Doorbell rings.) I got it. Prue: (to Phoebe) Why are you trying to blame it all on me? (Piper answers the door.) Leo: Hi. Piper: Hi. Leo: Uh, thanks. For everything. Piper: Just doing my job. Do you wanna come in, sit down? Leo: I'd love to... Piper: But you can't. We got Jenny home safe. Dan doesn't know she was at the club. But are you sure she won't remember anything? Leo: I took care of it with a little Hocus-Pocus. Piper: So you erase memories now? Leo: No, I make pain go away. When I can... sometimes, I can't, no matter how hard I try. Piper: And Masselin's others victims? Leo: They'll be fine. No memories of Masselin or Carlton. Piper: Good. Leo: Piper, did you mean what you said? Piper: When? Leo: Couple of months ago, when I almost died and you saved my life. I left and you said... that you loved me. Piper: I thought you were gone. Leo: Well, sometimes I linger... Did you mean it? Piper: Yeah, I meant it.... You... you linger? Leo: What about now? Piper: I still mean it. Leo: But... Piper: But we can't keep doing this. I can't keep doing this. I feel like all I do is wait around for you to show up and then when you do, it's just not... quite right. Leo: Well, I'm just... I'm doing what I thought you wanted me to do, Piper. You're the one who didn't want me to clip my wings. Piper: And you shouldn't. Not for me. But that doesn't make it any easier for us. Leo: What are we gonna do? Piper: I don't know, Leo. (He hears that White-Lighter thing) Piper: Go. It's ok. I understand. (He kisses her.) Leo: I'll see you. (He orbs out.) to outside manor. Piper sees Dan. He smiles her and she smiles him back. End 2-04 Category:Scripts Season 2